1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, and video cards, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. The expansion cards are often attached to the computer system using a fixing member, the fixing member is often secured to the computer system by a plurality of screws. However, it is laborious and very time-consuming to use multiple screws to secure the fixing member.